


Should You Stay or Should You Float? Consider Headism Today!

by Jinkies_Lydia



Series: Riskiest business of Rick's [5]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkies_Lydia/pseuds/Jinkies_Lydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during Episode 2X05.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should You Stay or Should You Float? Consider Headism Today!

You stared at the news jaw hanging open, as a storm raged outside your grandparents’ home. Papa and Grammy were huddled together on the couch consoling each other and talking about that time back in the 1938 when they were kids how Orson Welles tricked the nation into thinking Martians had attacked. This was another trick, right? They kept asking you frightened.

“Stay here, I’ll be right back-actually no let’s not separate come on let’s go ask the neighbors.” You jumped off the couch to the coat rack by the door, as thunder shook the house. Gathering their light jackets, you come back to the couch and get them dressed, then shuffled them out the door to have a look at the world with your own eyes. All the neighbors were outside, and you move your old charges over to the Smiths. “What’s going on, you three?” You ask haven’t even looked up to the sky yet, as your attention was devoted to making sure the old folks didn’t fall and break something-that’s the last worry you need during whatever this fresh hell was that’s about to break loose. “Apparently whatever is going on, we’re being advised to go pray it away,” Beth chided the idea, “Now Beth, come on I mean there IS a floating head in the sky- it won’t hurt to try anything.” 

You finally look up at the sky at the strange yellowish floating head that looked like some discarded junk food snack piece, “Mind helping me getting them to the church then?” you ask looking pathetic as the Smiths exchanged glances.

From there everything seemed to go into a world wind- in just a few hours the old gods were out, suddenly everyone was worshiping the giant heads. Even that girl Summer, you’d even say she was the worst one about the whole new world order. 

And in the whirlwind of everyone losing their minds, Summer had somehow wrapped you and your grandparents into the Smith’s homes while Morty and Rick remained MIA.

“Praise be to the giant head,” Summer spoke in adoration of the alien cunt faces clouding the sky, while you watched from the sidelines with your arms crossed in disgust. You’d set your grandparents up with a lot of water and near the toilet in their home. Some homes had already started to set up potato gardens which you weren’t looking forward to tolling in considering you’d be stuck doing all the work for the plot your house was being forced to contribute. 

“Maybe they’ll incinerate us shortly, I’d take that over listening to that stupid Principal Vagina any more,” You spat on the ground, and grinded your teeth in agitation. A hand on your shoulder startled you out of your gloom and you’d nearly knocked a fist into Summer’s face, “Oh my goodness I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to surprise you. Please forgive me, it’s no place for the youth to displease the elders!” Your eyes almost bug out of your head at that remark, “I’m not even 10 years older than you-“ “Please forgive me, I do not mean any harm I don’t wish to anger the giant heads!” Summer looks close to a panic attack, and you wrap your hands around hers, “Hey it’s fine, I should have been paying attention. Now what were you gonna tell me?” you ask her, using a sugary sweet voice you saved for small cute animals usually. 

Her breathing slowed down and her eyes lost that wild look luckily- Beth and Jerry were watching both of you with concern, “Yes actually please come to the ascension with us!” You chewed on your lip wanting to say no, “Only because you asked nicely,” you say while forcing a smile.

Reaching the Ascension festival your stopped in your tracks upon seeing three people floating in the air with massive amounts of balloons tied to each of them, “What in the fuck is going on?” your cursing earns several glares from the other head followers. “…..headward. Free now to rise!” you hear the end of the lead priest speech as he cuts the rope holding the poor people to the ground, thus sending them to their bizarre sky death. 

“I got to get away from these freaks,” you whisper to yourself shuffling away from the crowd, but you weren’t getting away so easily as Beth and Jerry caught you, “Were are you going?” Beth hissed, while her daughter preformed worship on the ground, “Um away from this insanity,” you tried to break free without catching any of the followers’ attention. “Just stick with us, I’m sure Dad- I mean Rick will sort it out somehow,” Beth advised nervous, “Seriously the sane people really need to stick together,”

Seemed the decision had been made for you, and there was no tearing yourself away from the Smith’s household. If you weren’t farming potatoes with them, you were stuck consoling Summer after any little transgression she thought she’d done to her parents for the next several hours. ‘Couldn’t the day just end already?’ you thought after following her up the stairs after another melt down, the first time her parents had tried to follow and calm her down had made things way worse. 

Summer had starting tearing through her room, ridding herself of all worldly possession that seemed to fall under Principal Vagina’s concept of corruption. You moved in closer to her and trapped her hands under your own over some pile of clothing, “Hey, listen to me Summer. Let’s just take a deep breath right now and look out that window- what do you see? Are the heads doing anything?” she was trying her hardest to rip her hands out from yours but making no progress. Eventually she looked out the window to find the heads were as they had been for awhile. Emotionless. 

“No….” she answers hesitantly, “Exactly. You didn’t do anything to displease them. So let’s go have some of those tacos you made,” you finally release her hands.“Why should I believe you? You don’t believe in them.” Summer asks suspicious, before seeming afraid, “And you should! Can’t you see how powerful they are? The truth? For Grandpa Rick’s sake!” 

Your eyes become shifty and you aren’t sure what she’s getting at, “And what does Rick have to do with this?” you try to seem innocent.  
Summer raises an eyebrow, unamused with your antics, “God- I mean Giant Head! Don’t make me say it.” You kept your mouth shut shrugging a shoulder, moving your gaze to one of her posters. Summer makes a disgusted gagging noise and whispered, “For his sake since you two are doing the nasty.”

Color drained from your face and your mouth fell in a hard tight line, for some reason you felt ashamed for once. “Yeah, you two aren’t exactly hiding it all that well. And as gross as it is to me, I mean your like barely able to drink and younger than mom-“ you interrupt Summer’s tirade, “I’m 28….” She looks at you with some piety, and your face flushes with annoyance, “and you live at home. But you like…make him nicer sometimes. So just like keep my mom from finding out ok, and could you at least convert for Grandpa’s sake? And maybe….I don’t know get him on my side a bit so I can go on adventures too if he saves the world.” Summer’s voice trailed off to a high pitched squeak. 

“Weeeeeeeell,” You drag out the word watching her fidget, “I’ll work his old bone over if you get my drift and see what I can do. So I guess take me to church or whatever,” Summer looked ready to vomit, “Oh giant head, please no more….and service is in a few hours. So let’s get you one of our hats and praise be to the heads that be above. Ahead.” 

It had to be the longest day in history, you truly believed, as the headism cult turned on their creator and you all of you were almost blasted into nothing. And then they spoke- your world had won some music contest.

“Wait-but if we won it, who the fuck competed for Earth?” you asked as everyone looked between each other shrugging.

Boy were you in for a story once Rick got back.


End file.
